disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Groot
Groot is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a Flora Colossus from an unknown world. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Groot appears along with the rest of the Guardians in "Michael Korvac" searching for the cosmic fugitive Korvac. This version is very large, nearly the size of a tree, and shows the ability to regenerate himself at will. Ultimate Spider-Man Groot is an sentient alien plant who spends most of his time within a pot of soil. He appears to have a limited vocabulary, but his team mates can understand him. He can grow into a giant humanoid tree like being with superhuman strength. He is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Gamora and Nova. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Guardians of the Galaxy Groot descends from a race of walking flora and resembles a sentient tree. Despite his strange appearance and limited communication skills, Groot proves to be a valuable ally and a loyal friend—not only to his fellow bounty hunter Rocket but to the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well. Trivia *Late actor Michael Clarke Duncan recorded his lines for Groot shortly before his death in September 2012. According to Brian Michael Bendis, this was Duncan's last job. Gallery GotD-poster-concept.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy film Comic-Con concept Art2012.jpg Grrroooottt.png Korvac10.png Vin Diesal with bust of Groot.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Groot_Head_Image.jpg Gotgartwork.png Gotg Bottle.jpg Groot Hasbro Figure.jpg Gotgnew- pic.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h28m23s19.png GOTG - Groot - Rocket.jpg GOTG - team.png Groot - GOTG.png GuardiansPoster.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Groot Gotg Render.png RocketandGrootDI.png Grootgivesagirlaflower.png AgirlinGotg.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Groot Avengers Alliance.jpg|Groot from Marvel: Avengers Alliance StarlordwiththeOrb.png IAmGroot.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg Rocket and Groot.png Guardians of the Galaxy - Rocket and Groot.jpg Korvac101.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GOTG poster Groot.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy team Disney Infinity.png Tumblr n8kysrmJMO1rl14rno2 1280.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png GrootwithDrax.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg GOTG - Groot - Hot Toys.jpg GOTG Hot Toys - Groot.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Groot DI2.0 Transparent Figurine.png Groot DI2.0.png Groot_Disney_INFINITY.png|Groot in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 GuardiansTogetherDI2.0.png GOTGDI2.0.png Matt Ferguson Rocket and Groot Poster.jpg Matt Ferguson Groot Gotg Poster.jpg GotgImaxPoster.jpg External Links *Groot on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Plants Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Silent characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters